


Sometimes You Just Want To Go Home

by DigitalMoriarty



Series: Doors Open Both Ways [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Miss Prince's School for People Who Want The Fuck Out Of Here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rampant AUs (sort of), That tag won't make sense unless you read the other fic in the series, Welcome to the other school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty
Summary: Doorways aren't always opened by choice. Sometimes they are yanked open and you are kicked through and it is slammed and locked behind you. And you are left to deal with whatever you've found on the other side. Even if what's on the other side is a world without your powers, your resources, your friends. But at least there's Diana Prince, willing to take you in.





	Sometimes You Just Want To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly addicted to Every Heart a Doorway AUs. This one actually goes with the other fic I've posted. That one is about people who have gone somewhere else and have had to come back. This one is about people who come from somewhere else and have been banished here. As this is a drabble collection, each chapter will be named regarding who it's about.

Her school can be crowded. It's strange, that more people from there are falling into here, than children from here are going there. (Not so many are coming back. But she can  _ feel _ that it is not that there is getting harder to get to, it is because they are getting better at staying, better at clinging to the place that loves them).   
  


But it's her school, because she's one of them. She bought this land in 1852, in the middle of the gold rush. She is hardly the first to fall through, but she is the first in modern times (and to her, 1852 is... modernish) to make a place for all of them.

 

To forge a home for those who are not native to this place, to found a school so they can learn to try and fit, to track them down and bring them back and hold them close.   
  


Most of them were not called here. For most of them, this is trap and exile and curse.   
  


(The world, she has noticed, doesn't call to many. It's a quiet world, firm in it's order.)   
  


There's a newcomer, who they found stumbling around Germany, confused by the return of his old body, confused further that the forever war he'd been a part of had vanished, and desperate to find his friends.   
  


Steve Rogers is settling in well though.   
  


He is short and skinny and sickly and so full of courage and bravery and brilliance and recklessness that even she does not know how his body contains it. 

 

(He is 15 pounds of crazy, 20 pounds of reckless and 50 pounds of rage at the world in a five pound bag as Joe puts it)   
  


But he's made friends quickly (trying to remake his lost band of brothers, who cannot be replaced, who cannot be found, his Howling Commandos who are as brave and crazy and reckless as he is) and he is... adapting, for all he is so very lost.   
  


(They are all adapting, all lost. Bruce misses his gloomy city, his adopted family. Pamela misses her world of plants, misses roots and leaves and flowers she no longer has. Harley misses her eternal carnival, delight and danger all in one. Clint and Natasha miss their world of spies and intrigue, their snarky handler who is as badass as they are.  Arthur misses his undersea kingdom, where he is king and all the world is his to command. Joe and Frankie and Dex miss their world, would not have survived if they had not fallen through together, not because their world is so different, but because it is so similar but not. Clark misses his found-home, where he is hero and alien all at once and a beacon the world looks up to. All the foundlings gathered from where they fell and brought to her home)   
  


She wishes to help them home, but for many of them, those gates are firmly shut, locked by whatever exiled them here.   
  


(Like Loki, who she visits and talks with and wishes he would come out, let her help him, and who she does not give up on. Diana doesn't give up on people. Loki cannot go home. Loki will live in this place until he dies.)   
  


To be honest, she pities them more than any of the children who went and came back.   
  


Those children found a home and were torn away from it, back to this place which fits but not.   
  


Those in her school have been taken from all the ever knew and cast here. Where magic does not work, men do not fly, justice is not certain and the greatest evils cannot be defeated because they live in the minds of the people.   
  


(She had been taken from an island of women, and cast adrift in this place... but Diana doesn't give up on people, and that includes herself.)   
  


She can feel that another person has been dropped into this world, and wonders who best to send.   
  


Probably Clark. Clark is good with people. And Bruce, because they're idiots and if they don't respond to Clark's kindness, they'll respond to Bruce's snark.   
  


Her school is going to get more crowded still it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully people enjoyed the first chapter of this. If there's a character you'd like to see more about, just drop a comment!


End file.
